1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy car whose traveling direction can be instantly changed between forward, backward and other traveling directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steerable toy car is known as one whose traveling direction can be changed not only between forward and backward directions but also to another direction such as a lateral direction. In order to change the traveling direction of a toy car of this type, it is necessary to turn the toy car around with angling the front wheels. This entails the problems that a relatively long period of time and a wide space are required to change the traveling direction, and that a rapid change of the traveling direction cannot be performed.